


Pirate Bento

by macabreromansu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of mostly gen drabbles and ficlets. Spoilers contained herein for just about every arc. Rated for future content and may go up. New! - 'Glances Behind', mild Franky/Iceberg, PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinfionetta

**Title:** Sinfionetta  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Character/Pairing[s]:** Brook  
 **Theme/Prompt:** Song  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Saaaad.  
 **Summary:** Brook and his memories, and new nakama.  
 **Notes:** For onepieceyaoi100 on LJ. -shrug- Not even in a depressed sort of mood. I haven't written a lot of OP fic but Brook seems like a decent enough way to get back into the game.

* * *

The last notes of the forlorn melody rang over the silent ship, grounding in the surrounding calm waters. Brook put up the bow of the violin, resting the instrument on his bony lap as he gazed out over the sea.

Stark, empty eye sockets looked back to a simpler time, the hundreds of lonely songs composed for a phantom crew ringing in his skull.

And now, looked forward to playing anew for a bright, merry crew, through good times and bad once more.

On the afternoon watch, the skeleton picks up the instrument again and plays for a new beginning.


	2. Broken Phoenix

**Title:** Broken Phoenix  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Character/Pairing[s]:** Marco/Ace  
 **Theme/Prompt:** 'Forgotten'  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Angst, spoilers for ch574+  
 **Summary:** Not quite drowning, just floundering a bit.  
 **Notes:** 8[ I wish angst wasn't the first thing I'd written after coming back into OP after so long.

* * *

A deep amber reflection stares at him from the bottom of the glass but he can't lose himself in it.

Ice chimes harshly against the sides and he feels just like throwing the whole thing against the wall.

Father lost today. Brothers lost too. Sisters gone. Lover...

Lover lost to a dream of the future, but right now all the future this one can see is a picture of misery looking back at him from the shit this dive calls whisky.

It's the sixth one and already people are avoiding him at the bar. He doesn't even know the name of the place he wandered into but that's good, that's fine. Familiarity breeds pain right now.

Like a good captain he ought to be back with his crew, sorting out the missing from the confirmed dead to the injured. No one came away unscathed from this fight.

He didn't wish he were dead. That would feel like cheating when so many depended on him still.

He'd go on and fight the good fight. Still a pirate. A good pirate. A contradiction that was everything the old man drummed into them, beat the code into their heads – the hard way sometimes when no other way'd stick – and he'd be damned if he was to throw that all away for those under his command now just for a bit of his own personal respite.

And just as soon as he'd finished getting shitfaced until he was tossed out on his ear, when he was done trying to block the memories of a 1000-watt smile, a daredevil grin and a spark of flame dying out for the last time on a determined man's shoulders.

Yeah. Right after he was done reliving the last moments of the brightest burning spirit he'd ever known.


	3. Glances Behind

**Title:** Glances Behind **  
Rating:** PG **  
Pairings:** Franky/Iceberg **  
Prompt: '** Legacy' **  
Word Count:** 300  
 **Notes:** Back into the OP fandom again. It has certainly been a while. Still watching the manga though

* * *

There was enough to be getting on with on the ship - the day-to-day maintenance was minimal but improvements could always be made somewhere. The activity kept him from constantly glancing back in the direction of Water 7, wondering how everyone was getting along.

Namely a certain, blue-haired mayor bastard that played things entirely too close for comfort sometimes. That irritating son of a… Almost got himself killed and all for what?

He paused at this train of thought. Sighed and moved on with whatever he was fixing or inventing.

Wasn't he doing it himself? One half of the great shipwright's apprentices carrying out his legacy in his own way. Placing a bet on the future and boy, did he ever love to gamble. Not as much as that rope-dude, but a big risk now and then sure did get the adrenaline super-pumping!

Now then, what had been thinking about? Oh. Yeah, trying to totally _not_ fixate on what Iceberg was doing right this minute, this second whilst Franky was who-knows-how-many-miles away, totally useless should some Cipher Pol assholes come sniffing back around the island for revenge or whatever.

Not that he genuinely thought they would. But y'know, the worry was still there.

Shit, was it impossible to stop thinking about that damn guy? He'd had to do it once, when he'd had the Franky Family to manage. Now he no longer had the responsibility… well.

He gave up trying to piece the mass of jumbled springs and wood bits together and threw his hands up in super frustration.

He needed a drink, maybe something stronger than cola for a change, go up on deck in the sun.

He grinned.

Now there was continuing a legacy in super style.


End file.
